Anything
by Mariia10
Summary: EC. She'd never quite believed she could do everyting, until Eric told her so.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: She'd never quite believed she could do eveything, until Eric told her so._

_I hope you like it._

_Anything. _

* * *

Why was it always her? Why was it always her that was so put together and fine all the time? Why was it always her that had to put a brave smile on her face? Why was it always her that stood up for her co workers and friends, when they couldn't stand up for themselves? Why was it always her that took the fall?

These questions seemed to run through his mind as he placed himself down on the break room couch. It was a quiet Saturday afternoon, finally it was quiet, because today had been a mess. He and Calleigh had dated about six months, they kept quiet, even though they knew some of their co workers had their suspicions. He never thought they would be able to keep it quiet that long, but it was Calleigh. And it was her job, it was how she was.

Today had been a hard day for Calleigh. He knew. Even though she didn't show it in any way, he was fully aware of it. It had always been that way. He knew when something was bothering her, and she knew if something was bothering him, it was just the way they were. They were Calleigh and Eric after all.

When they arrived the scene this morning, Calleigh had been perfectly fine. After about two minutes she was not. They had walked in to a house to see a room with three bodies. A family. A dad, a mom, and a daughter. The only problem was that it wasn't one daughter, it was two. The second eleven year old daughter, had walked in finding her family dead. Dead.

It had gotten in to everybody. But after Calleigh's conversation with the eleven year old daughter, she had been stuck in her lab. Doing what, he didn't know, but he wanted to check up on her.

He saw her backside as he approached the door to her lab. She was sitting on one of the stools, looking down. What she was doing, he couldn't tell. He knocked quietly on the door before he slowly opened it, and glided in. "Calleigh?" He heard a sniff, and his heart went out for her immediately.

She wiped away her quiet tears as fast as she could with the back of her hand. All she really wanted to do was to break down in his arms. Why, she wasn't exactly aware of, but something about this case made the worst in her come out. It reminded her of something that she'd been through, as well as it just got in to her. "I'm fine." She told him simply. It didn't sound as convincing as she'd hoped, but it was the best she could do.

He approached her fully and leaned his chest against her tiny back. She felt her leaning back, and once she did, he placed his arms around her. Squeezing her lightly as she did. "What's wrong, baby?" He whispered in her ear, leaving a kiss in the process.

She moved one of her hands to her necklace, fidgeting lightly. When she didn't reply right away he took a step to the right, to stand next to her sitting position. "Cal."

She sighed, and dropped her hands on the table. "It's just the case." She told him as quiet as she could. "That little girl.." She looked up at him, meeting his eyes for the first time with teary eyes. "She asked if.." She took a breath and swallowed. "She asked if she had done something wrong." Calleigh shook her head as she felt her own tears coming back up again. "If it was her fault her family was dead."

She had felt so bad for the little girl. The amazingly beautiful blond eleven year old girl. She knew why she felt so bad for her. The last few weeks had given her a lot of thinking about children. If she could actually handle it, handle to bring them in to a world like this. She would have no choice though.

"She's going to be okay, babe." Eric told her. "It will be tough for her, but I think that she will be okay with her grandparents." He lifted her chin up with his fingers. "So why don't you tell me why you're crying." She looked down. "The real reason."

Great, she was going to tell him in the lab. Maybe not the best place, but he sort of made it out of her. "I think it got to me because." She paused to look at him. God, she had never been this nervous about anything before. "Because, I'm pregnant."

Tears attacked her cheek the minute it slipped out. She had never thought she would be scared when she was pregnant, but truth was that she was. She really was.

"Are you serious?" He asked smiling from ear to ear, using his hands and thumbs to hold her head up, while removing her tears.

Calleigh nodded as she dived her head in to his chest. She just couldn't stop the tears. She was happy, as well as she had never been more frightened in her entire life.

"Hey." He tried to calm her. "Hey, it's okay. You don't need to cry." He was right, she didn't. "Calleigh, you're serious?" He felt her nod, and he moved away to watch her face again. "We're having a baby?"

As she dried her tears with the back of her hand, Eric's reaction made it's way too her, a little smile tugging at her face. "Yeah." She looked at him again. His face lit up like fireworks. "We're having a baby."

"Then why are you crying?" He kissed her cheek tenderly, not able to stop smiling.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I'm scared."

"You've got nothing to be scared of." He brushed his lips against hers. "You'll be an amazing mother, Calleigh."

"You don't know that." Tears was still clinging in her eyes as she said it.

Eric ran a hand through her soft hair. "Yes, I do."

"How?"

"Because you are Calleigh Duquesne." He didn't even wait a second to reply. "You can do anything." He placed a kiss to her forehead. "You're stronger than any person I know." Another kiss. "And if it's anyone in this world that can bring a beautiful baby in to this world." And, another kiss. "It's you."

Calleigh didn't have the energy to argue. Now she only felt so loved and capable of doing anything because of her amazing man. She lifted her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." She pulled back. "I love you."

Eric looked at her and smiled. "I love you, too."

He found her hand. "You can do anything Cal," He laced their fingers. "Anything."

* * *

_I can't decide whether or not I want to continue this. Should I , or should I not? _

_R/R! :) _


	2. Chapter 2

_AN:_ _Thank you all so so much for all reviews! LOVED THEM! ;D_

_Here is chapter 2. I hope you like it! _

* * *

That night, for the very first time, Eric took Calleigh's hand in his as they walked out of the lab. Now, he didn't care what people did, or what people said about it. Calleigh was his girlfriend, and he wanted to show the world. The six months they had been dating, had been the happiest six months of his life. He never thought he would be able to love a person as much as he loved her. He would do anything for her, literally anything.

As Calleigh felt Eric take her hand, and laced their fingers, a smile tugged at her lips. It was the first time he had done that in the lab, and right now, she didn't care. She knew they had to defend their relationship, and she was very aware of Stetler, and the franitazion rule, but deep inside she had a feeling everything would work out in the end.

When they passed Natalia and Ryan on their way out, Calleigh couldn't help but blush a little. She felt a squeeze in her hand, and looked up, returning his shy smile. He really didn't care that they found out, and right now, neither did she. Eric was her boyfriend, her lover, she was so happy with him, never been happier, really. She wanted to show her friends and co workers the actual reason she had been smiling so much lately, because the reason was easy, it was Eric. Her best friend, and soul-mate. He was the best thing that ever happened to her. She had never been so much in love as she was at this point, feeling like this made her realizing that her past love interests hadn't been so much about love. Now this was totally different.

This was _it._

Natalia and Ryan looked at each other with HUGE grins on their faces, and then they smiled back at them. They were pretty much standing far away from them, but the hand holding confirmed the fact pretty good. Calleigh saw Ryan wink at her, and rolled her eyes. Ryan and Natalia, they would deal with on Monday. Today it was Saturday, and all she wanted to do was to go home, with no one else but Eric.

The rest of the way out, they ignored the looks and faces that were sent their way. They smiled politely at Stephanie, the receptionist, as they walked out of the building, getting a shy smile in return.

They decided that they should take Eric's car. Calleigh's they could get the next day, it was no problem. They had arrived separately this morning; reason easy, Calleigh had needed some space the night before. Eric had decided to give it to her, she was Calleigh after all, normally a very private, and her feelings were buried deep inside. He had never thought that she being pregnant had been the cause though; he still couldn't quite believe it. _She _was having _his _baby, it was so surreal.

The drive home was done in silence. Eric held Calleigh's hand all the way to her place. He normally didn't do that, but from today he was going to do just that. He never got tired of holding Calleigh's hand. It was something about the feeling of her fingers laced with his own, that felt so calm, and secure. It felt so right. The way her hand fit in his, like it was made only for her and her only. It was something he would always appreciate; it was something he would always hold on to.

Calleigh's hands.

When he stopped the car at red light, he turned to look at her. She was gazing out the window, looking at…something. She was probably thinking, her other hand on her necklace confirmed that. He gave her hand a squeeze. "You okay, Cal?"

"_Mommy?" A tiny voice called from behind her. _

_Calleigh lifted her head from her book, and turned her head. She smiled and lifted herself off the couch, and smiled down at the little girl as she approached her. "What are you doing out of bed sweetie?" She bent down, almost eye to eye level with the little girl. _

_Amelia looked down on the floor, and shrugged. "Miss daddy." She whispered. _

_Calleigh ran a hand through her daughters long, light brown, wavy, almost curly hair. "I miss daddy, too." She felt tiny arms surround her neck, as the little girl hugged her tightly. "You want to sleep with mommy tonight?"_

_She felt her daughter nod in to her neck, and smiled. She rubbed her backside. She and Eric normally didn't let her sleep with them, she had to get used to sleeping by herself, but tonight, Calleigh didn't care. _

"_Okay." She pulled back from Amelia. "Why don't you go up to me and daddy's room, while I go brush my teeth?" _

_Amelia nodded and smiled. "Okay, mommy." She placed a kiss to her mothers cheek. "I love you." _

_She kissed the little girls forehead in return. "Love you too, sweetie." Another one, "Now go wait for mommy, okay?"_

Calleigh smiled as she snapped out of her daydream. "Yeah," She looked up at his concerned gaze. "I'm perfect."

Eric smiled, "You sure?" He started to drive as the light turned green again. "You seemed a little distant."

Calleigh couldn't disagree. She had been distant, way in to the future. She had never thought about anything like that before. It was a thought that really planted a smile on her face, something she hoped she could actually live out one day. "I'll tell you about it later." She confirmed.

Eric seemed to accept the fact. "Okay." He looked at her for a second as he drove. "You want anything special for dinner?"

He was so sweet to her. "Pizza?" That sounded good to her.

He looked surprised at her. Calleigh always watched what she ate. "Really?"

Calleigh lifted herself up, and kissed his cheek. "Yeah."

Eric already loved Calleigh being pregnant. As she was about to settle back in her seat, Eric turned his head and placed a quick kiss to her lips.

"Sorry." He told her simply, smiling and gazing at the road in front of him. "I haven't gotten one of those all day." He hated that he couldn't kiss her whenever he wanted to. Yet again, if his option was to kiss her whenever he could, he would have kissed her all the time. He wasn't lying. If he could have kissed her all day, he would. Nothing was greater than her lips against his own, her wonderful skin against his lips, feeling her chuckle and moan when he hit the spot just beneath her ear. It was something that made his feel so perfectly happy.

Calleigh laughed and started stroking his palm. "When we get home, you can have as many as you want."

Eric couldn't help but chuckle." Yeah?"

"Oh, yes." She looked down at their hands as she laced their fingers together, still amazed by the fit. "That is not going to be a problem." No one had ever kissed her like Eric did. He was so amazing. Even after six months, she still felt something inside of her flip as he kissed her. It was something she would never_, ever_ grow tired of.

When they first started dating, he had been so sweet to her. He had never crossed any line at all, unless of course, she didn't want to. They had waited almost one and a half month, before she had asked Eric to make love to her. She would never forget their first time together. It had been more pleasurable than anything else she had felt before. He had been so gentle, and careful. Yet, still he had managed to drive her over the edge like no one else had done before him. How many times he had told her she was beautiful, she didn't know.

Whenever he told her that, she actually believed him. A lot of people had told her that before, but it actually meant something when he did it. And it made her heart melt completely.

Eric stopped the car at the grocery shop, and killed the engine. "I just have to get something." He unbuckled his seat belt, and turned to her. "You wait?"

Calleigh smiled, and nodded. "Of course." She captured his lips. "What are you getting anyway?" She murmured in to his mouth.

Eric pulled back, and placed a kiss to her forehead. "You'll see."

With a smile she watched Eric shut the door, as he made his way in to the store. He really was amazing.

As she leaned back and relaxed, her mind drifted away, once again, far in to the future.

"_Do you miss daddy as much as I do, mommy?" Amelia asked as she was settled in her and Eric's bed, cuddled in to Calleigh's chest. _

_Eric, Ryan, and Valera had been sent to a conference in Seattle, to get some information about certain lab stuff. It was something about DNA, and fingerprints, more she didn't really know. All she knew was that Eric had been away for a week, and she hated it. It was actually the longest they had been apart. She hated it, as well as her daughter. _

"_Of course I do, honey." She made sure the comforter was settled well enough Amelia's tiny little body. "But when you wake up in the morning, daddy will be here." _

_Those much was true though. His plane was landing 5:45 am, which meant he would be home about seven, and she couldn't wait to see him. It sounded kind of pathetic, but she didn't care. She loved her husband and daughter more than anything in this world. Whenever they would be apart, she would always miss them. _

_Always. _

_She planted a soft kiss on Amelia's forehead, then in her hair. "Sweet dreams pumpkin." At that, Amelia's face lit up. _

"_Daddy calls me that." She told her mother with a smile. Calleigh herself was fully aware of it. Amelia was Eric's little pumpkin. Eric loved his daughter more than anything. _

_Calleigh hugged her body against Amelia's. "I know he does sweetie." She tucked a piece of long light brown, almost curly hair behind Amelia's ear. "You don't mind that I do, do you?" _

_Amelia shook her head. "No I don't, mommy." She played with a piece of Calleigh's long blonde hair. She planted a kiss on her mothers chin. "I don't mind." _

She jumped out of her thoughts as she heard the drivers door open. "Sorry for taking so long." He apologized, and started the engine. "I had no idea the line was that long." He looked at her.

"Don't worry about it." She had no idea how much time had passed, but when she looked at the timer on the radio screen she realized that it had passed almost ten minutes. "What did you get anyway?"

He smiled as he drove out of the parking lot. "Your favourite ice cream."

Calleigh's face lit up. "Eric, you didn't have to." She grabbed his hand again. " We're already having pizza."

Eric laughed. "You're eating for two, babe."

She shrugged and smiled. She always did when she called him that. "Still."

He squeezed her hand. "Forget it, you're eating."

They made it home about five minutes later. While Calleigh changed her clothes and cleaned up a little, Eric ordered their favourite pizza. They had different tastes, but he didn't care what kind of pizza he ate, it was pizza after all.

They ate and talked. A little about the case, and then, how they would tell Horatio on Monday. After they finished eating, Eric cleaned up and placed everything where it belonged. He hadn't officially moved in yet, but pretty much. He was almost never at his place; he didn't really know why he still owned it. Hopefully soon, that was about to change.

After everything was cleaned up, pizza eaten, and ice cream gone, they finally cuddled together on the couch. She laid her head on his chest, while he moved his arms around her waist, hands resting on her abdomen.

"Have you been to the doctors yet?" He ignored whatever they were watching on TV, and asked her. He didn't know if she had been, she hadn't told him anything about it.

"Yeah," She nodded. "About a week ago," She hadn't had the nerve to tell him. She had been so freaked out herself that telling him was something she would do when he was ready for it. Yet again, the case today had made it out of her.

He sat up fast, clearly surprised. "What?" He watched her turn around and face him, leaning her back against the sofa cushion. "A week ago?" He was surprised she hadn't mentioned anything. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and looked at him. "I don't know." Her voice was merely over a whisper. "I was scared." She swallowed. "I am scared." She looked down at her fidgeting hands. "I just.." She trailed off, this was hard for her. Having these kind of conversations was hard for her.

Eric stroked her cheek up and down; he could tell this was hard for her. "You just what?"

She breathed out." I just.. I have been thinking a lot." She met his eyes. "When I first found out, I didn't think that I could do it." She felt tears begin to prickle in her eyes. "You know… it's me." She shrugged. "Could you see me as a mother?"

Eric had to smile. Calleigh was being insecure about something. It was so unusual, she hardly ever was. She was always so sure about everything. This clearly was hard for her. He was sure though, Calleigh would be an amazing mother no matter what. "You will be an amazing mother, Calleigh." He kissed her forehead. "You've got everything and more that it takes to be a mother, and it's not just something I say." He kissed the tip of her nose. "You have to believe me."

A smile tugged at her lips as he spoke. He actually made it sound so believable. She wanted to believe it, but after having trouble with her own parents in her childhood, it was hard for her. She hadn't had the best example as a mother, whenever she was sober, she could talk to her, the rest of the time, she really didn't care about. Her father had been worse, sometimes him being drunk, had gotten out on her. Now, it was all better though. He tried to stay sober as well as he could. She appreciated that he did.

"When you put it like that," She smiled and shyly and looked up at him. "You make it sound like I can do it."

"That's because you can." He told her simply. "Calleigh, why do you even doubt this?" He wondered.

"Because my childhood wasn't one of the best, Eric." She snapped. She didn't mean that. "I'm sorry." She looked down, ignoring the tears that longed to run down her cheeks.

"No, I am sorry." He said. She had told him about her childhood, and it had been hard for her. He understood she didn't want to go down that road again. "Look, I understand." He cupped her face with his hands. He saw her glassy eyes and knew what was about to come. "Don't care what your parents did or didn't do." He brushed his lips slowly over hers. "This is you and me, okay?"

He used his thumbs to brush the tears that were making their way down her cheeks. She fought a sob and looked up at him. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay." She smiled.

He returned her sad smile s he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "You okay?"

Now she was. A hug and a kiss from Eric always did her good. "Yes, because of you." She gave him a kiss as she settled her head on his chest again.

"And me because of you." He moved his arms around her again, resting his hands on her stomach. "And you."

Calleigh chuckled and moved her hands to his. She laced their ten fingers and squeezed. Maybe being pregnant would bring out some of her good sides.

Eric kissed her hair. "How far along?" He didn't know.

She turned and tilted her head up to look at him. "Two and a half months."

Eric's smile grew even bigger. "Really?" He watched her nod, and bent down to capture her lips.

It started with short romantic, teasing kisses, but when Calleigh sucked at his bottom lip, causing Eric to mix their tongues, they both knew that it was going to be one of their best nights together.

* * *

_More to come if you like it:) Please review! I hope you enjoyed! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for all amazing reviews! :D ^^ _

_

* * *

_

_As Eric made his way in to his house, he thought about how happy he was to finally be home. He caught the time on the refrigerator as he turned down the hall, 6.55. He didn't care if he woke up his wife, he'd missed her so much. It would be worth it. _

_He opened the door, and a smile tugged his lips at once. He loved the sight. It was so beautiful. His two favorite girls were cuddled together in his and Calleigh's bed. Calleigh was laying on her side with a protective arm around her daughter's back. Amelia's head was safely resting on Calleigh's chest, her light brown wavy almost curly hair was a little messy and it shined in the early sunlight. _

_He slowly made his way to the bed, even more slowly he entered the it. Gently he started to stroke his daughter's hair. He bent over and placed a kiss to Calleigh's forehead. He wanted to kiss her lightly parted lips, but Amelia made that a little difficult at the moment. Slowly Amelia opened her eyes. It was eyes that Eric loved. They were a mix between his and Calleigh's, but if you looked you could see that she was having Calleigh's eyes. Her eyes were deep beautiful brown though. _

"_Daddy!" She squealed as she saw it was him. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as hard as she could. _

"_Shh." He told her. He wanted to wake Calleigh properly himself. "I missed you, princess." He kissed her forehead. "You been good to mommy?" His voice was merely above a whisper._

"_Very good." She confirmed with a smile and a thumb up. He had to chuckle at the sight. _

"_Good." He looked down at sleeping Calleigh who was slowly starting to wake up. "Now, If you run to your room, you will find a present for you." _

_Amelia's face lit up. "Pesent?" _

_Eric nodded, "Yes, for you and your mother." and before he knew it she was almost out of the bed. "Come back and show everything to mommy, okay?"  
_

_She smiled at him when she was on the floor. "Otay." _

_When he turned his head to look at Calleigh again, her eyes were opened. She smiled from ear to ear."Hey." She said slowly, stifling a yawn. _

"_Hey." He said back, bending down to her. "I missed you." _

_She threw her arms around his body, one arm under his shoulder and the other one over his other shoulder, and gave him a big hug. She rested the side of her head on his chest, breathing him in. She really had missed him. _

_She pulled back to look at him. She moved her other hand to the side of his cheek. "I missed you, too." She brushed her lips over his lightly. "You are not leaving me anytime soon, again." _

_He kissed her back. "Trust me, I am not planning to." He captured her lips again, slowly adding his tongue in to the mix._

"_Yuck!" A tiny voice called from the door. Both Calleigh and Eric broke apart laughing lightly. _

_Eric looked at her with a knowing smile. "Come here princess." _

"Calleigh?"

Again, Calleigh snapped out of it. It seemed that whenever she got the chance, she drifted off. She loved it. These thoughts made her think that maybe she could handle being a mother better than she thought she would do.

Before Eric and herself became and item, she'd never even thought about being a mother. When she first started working in the crime lab, almost eight years ago, she'd never thought that she would ever commit to someone. She gave everything she had in to her work. Work was her life. Well, used to be her life. Since Eric had gotten in to her the way he had, she'd changed that about herself.

Some mornings when she woke up in Eric's safe, comfortable, strong, and beloved arms, she never wanted to leave them. She just wanted him to hold her all day. She had never felt that way about anyone before, which was a little scary in the start, but of course, Eric himself always made it better. And beside it wasn't hard to get used to him as a lover, he made it so easy for her. He was really the perfect boyfriend. She loved him.

"Calleigh?"

It was Monday afternoon, and they had just solved the case. It had been a hard one, but they had solved it. "Yeah?" She was standing in the break room, so tired she almost considered coffee.

He was standing in the doorway, smiling.

She turned her head to see who called after her, although she didn't really have to. She always noticed his presence. She always knew when he was close to her.

Eric smiled as he approached her. "I hate to break it to you, but you know you can't drink that." He told her simply, talking about the coffee.

Calleigh smiled and turned around, leaning her hip against the counter. "I know." She told him as she crossed her arms. "I don't think I'll manage seven more months without it." She looked up at him, he stood dangerously close. They were still in lab...

Eric placed a hand on her bicep. "I think you'll manage." He smiled at her. She _was_ cute. "You ready?" He asked.

Calleigh tensed and nodded. They were going to tell Horatio. They were going to meet him in his office to talk. She was nervous. He, not so much. "Yeah." It was something they had to do, she figured. No way out. "Let's do it."

As she lifted her weight from her hip, Eric dipped his head down to steal a kiss. Their lips smashed together, and Calleigh forgot about the nervous thing she had going on. He could always do that to her.

Eric pulled back after only a second. They were still in the lab, not in anyones presence at the moment, but Eric knew what Calleigh was capable of doing, not that she would actually do it. He looked at her face and smiled.

"Eric." She hissed. "You're not supposed to do that." She felt her cheeks blush. Why she had no idea. This was just Eric being Eric.

He smiled at her. He could still make her blush. "Well, I did anyway."

"And thank you." She smiled. "I needed it." She admittet while she turned to fill her cup with hot water, to steam her teabag.

His eyes was glued to her while she did it, still when she turned around to face him. "What?" She asked, a smile tugging. She saw where he was getting. Her eyes gazed the room ones more. "Okay." She lifted her cup to her hand. "One more." She rolled her eyes at his almost pouting.

He grinned down at her as he this time, slowly, teased her bottom lip. She still found it amusing and kissed him back. It was actually the first time they had kissed this openly in the break room. He couldn't say he didn't like it. Their tongues met and he moved his hand to her waist, while she rested hers on his chest. After a day like today, this was what they needed.

* * *

Five minutes after their make out session, they both found themselves in Horatio's office. She was now nervous again, and she hated it. She didn't know why. Eric on the other hand was not at all. He was just happy that he finally could tell someone about them.

Horatio sat behind his desk, hands clasped together and leaning forward against them. Calleigh and Eric were sitting on two different chairs above Horatio, almost like a interrogation. Not exactly.

"So." Horatio started, a smile tugging at his lips. He knew what this was about. He had known about them for quite a while It was obvious to him. Both of them were a lot happier, and showed up at crime scenes in a better mood than ever, yeah he noticed. And he couldn't be happier. "I heard it was something you wanted to tell me?"

Eric looked at Calleigh, and Calleigh looked at Eric. "Yeah, H." A smile tugged his lips. "We have some news." He moved one of his hands to grab one of Calleigh's. He laced their fingers on Calleigh's thigh. She smiled sweetly back at him. She was nervous and his touch always calmed her down. Even in front of her boss.

Horatio smiled at them for continuing. Eric squeezed Calleigh's hand. "We're dating."

Finally. He thought. He'd waited for them to tell him for a long time. "Congratulations." He was happy for them. It was his two closest co workers, and he really found them serious about one another. "I'm very happy for you." He added.

"Thank you, Horatio." Calleigh said sweetly to her. She let out a breath of relieve. He wasn't mad. Not that she thought that he would have been, but you never knew. "There's a little more." Calleigh said and Eric smiled at her. Horatio just looked at them, still smiling.

"We're having a baby."

That on the other hand, Horatio didn't see coming. Not at all. He looked down at his desk smiling. This was news, this was good news. Maybe after a time with sad things, it would look a little up for the team? Right now, it was looking that way. "That is very, " He stood up, making them do it as well. " That is very good news." He shook Eric's hand over his desk. And made his way to give Calleigh a big hug. "I'm really happy for you." He pulled back from her. "Both of you."

* * *

"_Can we make cookie, daddy?" Amelia asked when she was steady on Eric's hip. _

"_That we can do." He kissed her forehead. They were baking for Calleigh's birthday. She didn't knew. He had the day off, while she had to work. It was kind of sad since it was her birthday. "What kind do you want to make for mommy?" _

"_Chocolate, daddy." She patted his fathers cheek. "Chocolate is best." She explained and Eric laughed. Amelia had a thing for chocolate. Ever since she was born. _

"_Then we'll make chocolate chip cookies." _

_A while later a LOT of cookies was made and Amelia was well satisfied with that. When she heard her mother's heels in the hall, she wanted to run to her, but Eric scooped her up. "I want to see mommy." _

_Eric smiled, found Amelia's hand and placed a box in her tiny hand. "Give this to mommy, and tells her this." He whispered to her what she was gonna say, and she happily obliged. _

"_Mommy!" She squealed as she saw her mother in the hallway. _

"_There's my little girl." Calleigh happily lifted her daughter and settled her on her hip. _

_Amelia held her hand up in front of Calleigh's face. "What's this?" Calleigh asked, kissing her daughter's cheek. _

"_Daddy says that he loves you and tat no pesent can show how much." She played with her mothers long blonde hair. _

_Calleigh felt herself melt completely. "Thank you." She said as she took the box from Amelia's hand. She looked up at Eric who were smiling at him in the doorway. She mouthed 'I love you' before she let her daughter to the floor. _

_Eric approached them, and bent down to Amelia's level. "Why don't you go and find your present for mommy and meet us at the couch?" _

_Again Amelia smiled and gave him thumbs up. "Otay." _

_Eric laughed as she ran away to get her present. He watched Calleigh do the same. "Hey." He kissed her forehead, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Happy birthday." He brushed his lips over hers. _

_She kissed him back, feeling herself relax after a hard day at work. "It is now." _

* * *

_Hope you liked it :) ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry I don't updated this faster! I completely forgot about it until like two days ago! I can assure you that it wont happen again! Well, here it is. Chapter four, I hope you enjoy! x

* * *

Eric and Calleigh found themselves curled up on their couch one night. It was quiet, and if they really listened they could hear the ocean breeze coming from outside. The sky was dark, with no clouds. It had been a beautiful day in Miami, even in January it was hot. The moon was slowly making its way up. It wasn't full moon, it was just half.

Calleigh smiled when she felt Eric's hands slowly sneak around her belly. Not just her belly, but her seven month pregnant belly. Very soon she would have a family. They would have a family. Not a family of two, not a family of three, but a family of four.

Calleigh, Eric and, two little girls;

They were having twins, and they were going to be a family.

Growing up, Calleigh never thought she would have a family of her own some day. She struggled through her years when she lived at home, and all she really wanted and all she really thought about, was getting somewhere she could be alone. Could be alone and start work. And she found all that, here, in Miami. Except now, she was having it all. She was having everything she wanted right now. And more.

It still scared her though, being pregnant. She had no idea how the hell she was going to get through the birth. It was what she feared the most with the whole pregnancy. But she was a strong woman, and she knew that if she gave everything, she would pull it off. Besides, it wasn't only for her she did it. She had Eric. And when she thought of Eric, she smiled. Every single time she smiled when someone mentioned his name, or just when her thoughts travelled like now. He was like no other man.

When she smiled, he smiled. When she cried, he held her. When she needed a hug or a kiss, he gave her just that. And it was amazing. When she needed something, he would _always_ get it for her. No doubt about it. All she had to do was ask. She didn't deserve a man like him. She really didn't.. What had she done to deserve him? Yet, Eric always thought that about her.

And as she tilted her head upwards, receiving a kiss on the lips from him, her mind wandered back a few months ago, when she told Eric they were having twins.

"_Is something wrong?" She asked the doctor when she sounded worried about something. But the doctor smiled and her eyes met Calleigh's. _

"_You're having twins." _

_When her appointment was finished, she walked in normal speed towards her car. Four months pregnant she was, yet they hadn't been able to tell until now. She wondered how she would tell Eric about it. Could she even tell him without breaking into tears? She didn't even know if she could handle one baby. But two? No. Her mind was filled with thoughts of everything. She had been frightened of having just a baby, one baby. But having two? It was not something she had been thinking about. She had totally forgotten to even give it a thought. She thought about how much Eric would love to have two little baby girls around. She knew he would love it. She also knew he was going to be an excellent father. It was just who he was. _

_So she made her way back to work. Smiling and working like nothing was affecting her. But of course, the one man whom she learned to love and to read so well, was having none of it. He told her that he could tell something was off, and he asked if everything was okay with the baby. All Calleigh could do was smile and tell him that everything was perfect, and that she was just feeling a little off. _

_And Eric being Eric, backed off. He gave her a kiss on the forehead, and left. His thoughts were about her, and why she was like this all of a sudden. If something was not okay though, he would talk it out of her later in the evening. _

"_Hey." She answered his call as she was driving towards their new house after work. Their house. It still felt so good to say that. "What's up?" _

_Eric smiled through the phone. "I'm helping Ryan with something at the moment; I might me home a little later than I told you." _

"_Okay." She sounded a little disappointed. "How much later?" _

_And right then, Eric sensed it was something bothering her. "About an hour or so," He switched the phone to his other ear. "Hey, you okay?" _

_Calleigh closed her eyes for a second as she stopped the car on red light. "Yeah, I just wanted you home." She said. "Don't worry." _

_Eric just wanted to get home and get out whatever it was right now, but he'd promised Ryan to help him with his car. Some sort of wheel problem. "I'll be home as soon as I can." _

_Calleigh smiled. Eric was always like that. Even though he had something to do, he always tried to do what was best for her. "Of course," She replied."See you then." _

"_I love you." He told her, and Calleigh felt her heart skip a beat. Whenever he told her that, she would. _

"_I love you, too." And Eric, felt just the same. _

_Calleigh managed a smile and closed her phone. Less than five minutes later she turned into the driveway and parked her car. She figured maybe she ought to cook dinner, but she really didn't have the energy to do that right now. It was still early, and they could order in. _

_A little less than an hour later, Eric came through the door. He had nothing but his bag with him. He'd wanted to come home as fast as he could, and that was what he did. "Calleigh?" He called after her as he kicked of his shoes. _

_He called her name once more, and then again, but when he walked into the living and found her peacefully asleep on the couch, he understood why she hadn't responded. He was just glad he hadn't used the highest level of his voice._

_He made his way over to the couch. A smile on his face lingered on his lips, as he watched her chest rise slowly up and down. Her hair was spread down her shoulders and some of it rested on her face. On her lap rested a book, not just a book, but a baby book, and the smile Eric had on his face just moments before, turned to almost a grin. It made him smile when she read them. She weren't the one to always buy the books, but she read them. And the thought warmed him to his bones._

_He sat down on the couch, his back on the same level as her four month pregnant belly. He started tracing his fingers on her cheek, caressing it slowly. He then moved his fingers to move her hair from her face. Her skin felt so soft under his fingertips and it was all it took for him to bend his head down, and gently brush his lips over her left cheek. And he soon knew that one kiss wasn't enough. He peppered kisses along her cheek, down her chin and just before he could reach her lips, her eyes slowly fluttered open. _

_She blinked and stretched for a moment before she finally relaxed herself again. "Hey." She told him, and her hand soon went up to caress his cheek. Her lips were turning upwards, and so was his. Eric bent his head a little more, and soon their noses were touching. Within a second, Calleigh lifted her head a little, and soon their lips brushed in a kiss. Their lips played, and their tongues mingled. They hadn't been able to do that all day, and it felt oh so good to finally be just the two of them. _

"_Can you tell me what's wrong?" He whispered, running his hand through her blonde, soft, long hair. He felt Calleigh sit up, and he followed her position. Her back rested in the corner of the couch, her legs spread over it. He sat up, next to her, almost staring her down. Almost. _

_Calleigh breathed and moved the book from her lap. "It's nothing wrong, Eric," She started, fidgeting with her hands. "It's just…." Again, she took a breath. "The doctor told me something today, I wasn't aware of." Her green eyes met his brown ones. "And neither was she, until today." She could feel a lump in her throat. It was getting bigger by the second. She saw the eyes of Eric, and she felt so guilty for making him worry. _

_Eric took a breath. "Is everything okay?" He asked. "Something happened?" He was so worried. "You got to tell me, baby." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. _

_With that a tear slipped down from one of her eyes and she squeezed her eyes shot. "We're having twins." _

_She felt Eric go still. And as she opened her eyes, and saw his smile, she knew she would have nothing to worry about. He moved his hands to her face and wiped the few tears away. He knew why she cried, so he didn't need to ask. But when he saw the smile she returned, he could do nothing else but crash his lips on hers. "You're not joking are you?" He asked just to have her say something. _

_Calleigh laughed, and smiled at him. Her hands on his face. "You think I'm joking?" She asked back, and moved one of her hands to the back of his head. _

"_I really don't." He said as he kissed her again. _

_Later that night, as they lay in bed, Calleigh couldn't help but feel amazing. The way Eric treated her, the way he took care of things, and the way he was so careful and gentle when they made love was just amazing. "Eric?" She said. Her voice was low, almost whispering. _

_He placed a kiss to her temple."Yeah." _

_She moved her body a little, her face in the crook of his neck, looking up at him. "Do you…" She trailed off a little. "Do you know how happy you make me?" She asked him slowly, and she felt Eric shift a little as well. _

_They were now laying next to each other, both of them resting their bodies on one of their sides, noses touching. "If I make you half as happy as you make me;" he started. "I think I make you pretty happy." _

_That came right from his heart. She really did make him the happiest man on earth. She really did, and he wanted her to know that. _

"_Eric…" She whispered, and she leaned over to his side, and kissed him. She didn't know how to reply on what he'd told her. Because it was one of the nicest thing someone had ever told her. _

_And as their lips and tongues mingled, as their love once again was shown, they really showed each other how happy they made each other ,and how much they truly loved each other. _

Eric pulled back from the kiss, and smiled at Calleigh. They were really going to do this. They were going to be parents. Together. It still amazed him that in less than two months, he and Calleigh would share the greatest thing of all. They would share the result of their love; their children. Two little girls.

Calleigh looked at him and smiled. "You doing okay?"

Eric leaned in for another kiss. "I'm doing perfect." He felt Calleigh's hands on his over her abdomen. He took a hold of them and laced their fingers. "You make it perfect." He whispered.

And soon enough; Calleigh would see her daydreams come true. Probably sooner than she would know.

* * *

If you liked it, please leave a review : )


End file.
